Les tribulations du Dr House
by Swato
Summary: Recueil d'OS Houson/Hilson. Dr House aime en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son cher plus-que-meilleur-ami, si bien que leurs rencontres se terminent souvent avec un espace personnel envahis, le souffle court et des palpitations étranges.


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** House X Wilson

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Dr House ne m'appartiennent pas. :(

**Note: **Ceci est un recueil de fic, ce n'est pas une fiction, il n'y aura donc pas de "suite", c'est un ensemble d'OS qui n'ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres.

.

* * *

.

******LES TRIBULATIONS DU DOCTEUR HOUSE  
**

.

**Le feu dans ses yeux  
**

.

House aimait beaucoup le petit jeu qu'ils avaient instauré, Wilson et lui. Piquer les repas de Jimmy, s'assurer qu'il fasse la vaisselle, le rouler pour le ménage, lui faire croire qu'il était avec une prostituée alors qu'il était seul devant un problème épineux, mettre sa main dans de l'eau froide... Tout cela, c'était un peu comme tirer les couettes de la fille que vous appréciiez. House aimait pousser son ami dans ses retranchements, voir ses réactions. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant qu'il ne réagisse, le nombre de crasse qu'il pourrait lui faire avant de le voir perdre ses moyens et perdre les pédales.

Le coup du stéthoscope sur la poignée de la porte pour faire croire à Jimmy qu'il avait été avec une prostituée avait failli être la bonne. Il l'avait vu lever les mains au ciel, manquer de devenir dingue et House avait attendu, le regardant avec attente, croisant mentalement les doigts.

**_Suis mon jeu, Jimmy, craque. _**

Mais ça n'avait pas été la bonne et House avait secoué la tête et levé les yeux au ciel, déçu. Il finit par abandonner. Wilson avait des nerfs à toutes épreuves, c'était impossible de le faire craquer. Il venait tout juste de résoudre un cas lorsque House s'était appuyé un peu plus fort contre sa canne, en pleine discussion avec son meilleur ami. Et c'est à cet instant que les choses prirent un tournant intéressant. Sa canne se déroba sous lui et un craquement attira son attention une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne se retrouve étalé en plein milieu du couloir de l'hôpital. House avait regardé les deux bouts de bois avec étonnement jusqu'à ce que la voix de Wilson ne retentisse.

« Whaou. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait... scier ta canne en deux pendant que tu dormais ! »

House avait contemplé Wilson avait surprise, abasourdi et fasciné. Ça y était. C'était la bonne. Jimmy avait enfin mordu à l'hameçon, il était ferré. Et House jubilait. Ce fut ainsi que la guerre commença.

Wilson était un compétiteur chevronné, il fallait qu'il soit plus malin que lui, qu'il pousse un peu plus loin les farces, qu'il l'atteigne un peu plus profondément pour le faire réagir encore plus, pour atteindre son but. House avait commencé doucement, du piment dans la nourriture, un seau d'eau coincé au dessus de la porte d'entrée alors que Wilson s'était fait beau pendant plus d'une heure et demie. Il avait beurré le sol, mit de la farine dans le sèche cheveux. Jimmy ne l'avait pas déçu.

Il avait posé un code sur sa télévision, de fait, il ne put regarder autre chose que des dessins animés pendant une semaine. Wilson avait saboté un de ses lunch exprès, sachant que House passerait derrière et le lui volerait. Et dernièrement, il avait enroulé sa moto de papier toilette. Cette fois-ci, House devait frapper un bon coup, prouver sa supériorité. Il devait pousser le vice et amener la blague jusque dans la vie professionnelle de Wilson. Il ne supporterait pas l'humiliation et ce serait un point de plus pour lui.

Fier de sa résolution, House prépara son plan diabolique.

Tout d'abord, il fit une lessive de rouge. Mélangeant exprès la blouse blanche de Wilson avec, pour qu'elle en sorte rose. Il trafiqua ensuite le sèche cheveux, il coupa toutes ses cravates et bousilla ses chemises et ses pantalons bien droits. Ensuite, il cacha toutes ses chaussures parfaitement polies, il vida sa bouteille de parfum et celle de déodorant. C'était un vrai travail de professionnel, il en était fier. Le soir venu, House coupa l'eau chaude et n'eut plus qu'à attendre le lendemain. Il se mit au lit et s'endormit comme un bébé.

Le matin suivant, il ne fut pas déçu.

Il fut réveillé par une exclamation de surprise. House sourit, ce devait être la douche froide. Il resta dans son lit et tendit l'oreille. Il traça le chemin de Wilson dans sa tête. Il le vit sortir de la douche, frissonnant, une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se dirigeait sûrement vers la penderie. Un cri enragé. Wilson avait sûrement découvert ses cravates, ses pantalons et chemises fichues. House se redressa, un sourire amusé toujours plaqué sur les lèvres. Il massa sa jambe endolorie et continua d'imaginer la suite des événements. Wilson devait sûrement être entrain de s'habiller avec les affaires qu'il lui restait. Ce qui constituait sûrement en un jean et un pull hideux. House continua de masser sa jambe, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Wilson se dirigerait ensuite vers le sèche cheveux, c'était la suite obligatoire de sa routine matinale. House redressa la tête et attendit les grognements exaspérés. Trois, deux, un...

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que … »

House secoua la tête avec amusement et se leva à la recherche sa canne. Il avança doucement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, continuant d'imaginer Wilson mentalement. Les cheveux mouillés, un pull hideux et un jean sur lui, il prendrait sûrement son déodorant et son parfum. House s'appuya plus lourdement contre sa canne, la fatigue le rendant plus lent.

« Hein ? Grommela Wilson. Mais je viens de les acheter... »

House leva les yeux au ciel, se félicitant de son génie. Wilson serait obligé d'aller au travail encore plus débraillé que lui, ce serait le pied. Il alla se faire une tasse de café à la cuisine, en but une gorgée avant de grimacer. Wilson avait remplacé le sucre par du sel. Il reposa sa tasse et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il actionna le robinet et se prit une gerbe d'eau en pleine figure avant de découvrir que le pommeau avait été trafiqué. Wilson avait mit du scotch sur la moitié pour qu'il se prenne l'eau en pleine figure. House ferma un œil, trempé et se passa une main sur la figure en grommelant. Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était évident.

« HOUSE ! »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine. Wilson arriva, sa blouse rose serrée entre ses doigts et l'air furibond. House sourit tandis qu'il se ruait sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma bl-OUAH ! »

Wilson trébucha et fut pratiquement projeté dans ses bras. Il s'était prit le pied dans un fil qui avait été tendu devant la porte de la cuisine. House referma les bras sur lui en un réflexe et trébucha lui même avec sa jambe folle, atterrissant contre le mur. Il grogna, légèrement sonné par tout ce qui venait de se passer en à peine une seconde. Wilson était complétement pressé contre lui, les mains serrées en poing dans son tee-shirt pour se retenir et House leva un sourcil, la situation lui échappait. Wilson recula le torse sans se décoller de lui pour autant, il lui brandit sa blouse sous le nez.

« Ma blouse ! Grogna Wilson. »  
- Je rêve où tu t'es pris le pied dans ton propre...  
- Ma blouse, House ! Le coupa t-il. »

House éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Son amusement sembla être l'insulte de trop pour Wilson, la limite. Alors qu'il riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Jimmy lui coupa la chique en l'embrassant. House fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Son rire en fut coupé net. Sa surprise était telle qu'il ne réagit pas et Wilson finit par se reculer, gêné, les rouges rouges et toujours aussi furieux qu'avant. Il avait ce pull marron ridicule que House lui avait offert à Noël pour se moquer de lui, avec des motifs en forme de croix, avec des zigzags et des motifs noirs qu'il avait trouvé hilarant.

« Mes cravates, mes chemises, mes pantalons... et ma blouse ! Fulmina t-il. »

Ses cheveux avaient séché mais n'étaient pas coiffés, ils partaient dans tout les sens. Et il était furax. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Wilson, quelque chose d'incandescent, comme un feu dévorant et House se découvrit pyromane en un instant. C'était lui qui avait allumé ce feu chez Jimmy et il voulait être le seul à pouvoir l'éteindre. House prit la blouse des mains de Wilson et la lança sur le coté, se fichant de l'endroit où elle atterrirait. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la nuque de son plus que meilleur ami et l'attira contre sa bouche, volant la moue colérique qui ourlait ses lèvres en un baiser. Wilson poussa une exclamation aiguë, entre colère et stupéfaction. House haussa un sourcil, c'était lui qui avait commencé, pourquoi en était-il si surpris ? Il était totalement crispé entre ses bras, comme s'il avait pris une décharge électrique. Il emmêla ses doigts dans le pull trop grand de Wilson, il n'avait pas vraiment peur du rejet, il connaissait trop bien son ami. House mordit ses lèvres, puisqu'il n'avait aucune réaction.

Jimmy grogna avec indignation contre sa bouche et s'anima enfin entre ses bras. Une de ses mains se serra sur sa taille tandis que l'autre se frayait un chemin sur sa nuque. House ne put se retenir de frissonner, le feu se propageant dans ses propres veines. Le baiser, qui était resté statique, prit de l'ampleur, si les lèvres de Wilson étaient douces et caressantes, celles de House prenaient et possédaient. Le mélange était explosif et les laissa pantelant et à bout de souffle. La pièce sentait le café et la chaleur, les baisers et les non-dits, les sous-entendus. Wilson n'avait pas mit cet affreux parfums que lui avait offert sa femme, il n'y avait que l'odeur qui lui était propre, douce et légèrement épicée. House prit une petite inspiration et se retrouva piégé. Seulement, c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas envie de fuir. Wilson s'écarta doucement, sa bouche laissant une trace indélébile sur la sienne et il rouvrit les yeux. Le cœur de House battait à tout rompre. Le regard de Wilson vacilla sur son visage, comme le sien le faisait, s'attardant sur la légère rougeur que sa barbe de trois jours avait causé sur le menton de son ami. Il sourit, assez content de lui. Wilson s'éclaircit la gorge, ses yeux se fixant sur les siens, puis déviant sur sa bouche, comme s'ils ne savaient pas où s'arrêter. House passa son pouce derrière l'oreille de son ami, le regardant frémir avec satisfaction.

« Il faut croire que je t'avais cerné, dit-il, son regard se détournant pour se poser sur la blouse rose. »

La flamme se ralluma dans les yeux de Wilson et il rouvrit la bouche, sur le point de retrouver toute sa verve. House fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux : éteindre le feu... ou... l'alimenter.

.

**Fin  
**

.

* * *

.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, je me suis amusée à écrire cet OS ! **

**Une review ou je vous fait une piqouze ? !**


End file.
